Entre amor y odio
by Gleenatica
Summary: Se siente sola, se siente ignorada por los que creia que la amaban, se siente en una profunda oscuridad, un callejón sin salida, en la base de la pirámide social, pero ella sabe que lo que no te mata te fortalece. Love: Pezberry-Faberry
1. Una extraña

Capitulo 1:

**Una extraña que te convierte en alguien "diferente"**

Una niña pequeña de tez morena estaba tomada de la mano de su padre, que leia tranquilamente el diario mientras esperaba la orden que había pedido para comer. Los ojos de la latina iban de un lado a otro de la ciudad, no permanecían en un mismo lugar, exploraba cada extremo del bar en el que se encontraba; pero es cambio cuando la vio, la vio fijamente y con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa que endulzaba hasta la persona más amarga, era una niña como de su edad, supuso, con la tez levemente bronceada, una sonrisa de mil voltios, el cabello oscuro como la noche misma y venía de la mano de dos hombres, ella se encontraba en el medio de ambos e iba saltando peldaño por peldaño con una angélica risa que inundaba todo el mundo… Para sorpresa de la latina, la pequeña junto con los hombres se encaminaba hasta donde ella estaba y de ello no se percato hasta que el embriagador aroma que desprendía aquella muchacha lleno todo su cuerpo. Sintió como su papa tiro de tu brazo llamando su atención y caminaron hasta la caja en donde pagó la comida. La pequeña no podía apartar la mirada de la otra niña que reía y juagaba en las piernas del hombre de color, sólo estaba a unos cuantos metros en el mismo local. Agradeció a dios que su padre se encontró con un viejo amigo, lo que le permitió quedarse más tiempo y tan solo… mirarla, porque ese era el momento más hermoso que había vivido, el momento en el que su mirada se posaba sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la niña era simplemente perfecto, jamás lo había sentido antes, esas pequeñas cosquillas en el estómago, esa sonrisa que había perdido cuando se mudaron de New York a L.A en donde había dejado a sus pequeños amigos atrás. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, ella le devolvió las ganas de amar nuevamente. El hombre alto, blanco y con anteojos se acerco sonriente a la niña y al hombre y lo que más le llamo la atención a la pequeña que miraba la escena encantada era que cuando se dirigió al hombre, le dio un beso en los labios, ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la emoción que irradiaba de los ojos de la otra pequeña, simplemente estaba encantada…

-Hija- llamó su padre- San- le insistió a la niña de 10 años haciendo que esta lo mirase por primera vez- ¿estás bien?- sonó preocupado mientras se ponía en cuclillas y acariciaba uno de sus brazos

-Sí, papi- Asintió mientras sonreía e inconscientemente volvió la vista hasta la pequeña morena que estaba cenando con los dos hombres mayores. Su papa se fijó también en ellos ya que le causaba intriga quién era o qué era lo que acaparaba toda la atención de su hija… Y sí, ellos, los dos hombres mayores, "el blanco y el de color" como algunos los etiquetaba, se besaron de nuevo pero esta vez con otro par de ojos sobre ellos. La pequeña Santana sintió como la mano de su padre que continuaba sobre su brazo, comenzaba a tensarse al ver aquella acción, pero mucha atención no le prestaba ya que miraba a la otra morena que al ver a los hombres besarse de nuevo cubrió con sus manitos su angelical rostro divertida y espiaba por las rendijas de sus dedos para luego volverlos a cerrar y reír con una energía que contagió también a Santana, y eso su padre no pasó por alto. La latina sabía muy bien, a pesar de que no se había percatado de eso cuando vio por segunda vez la felicidad sobresaliente de la otra niña cuando los hombres se besaron, que su padre era más que Homofóbico y eso era algo que ella no toleraba pero por su pequeño número de edad le convenía quedarse callada ya que aun vivía con él. Su padre se levanto rápidamente y con mucha firmeza tiró bruscamente de la niña para llamar su atención y salir de allí rápidamente.

-esa gentuza no tendría ni que existir- escupía sus palabras con amargura y evidente odio mientras guiaba con firmeza a su hija hasta su auto; abrió la puerta del copiloto y la empujo dentro. Santana bajo su cabeza avergonzada por lo ocurrido, pero al alzarla miro por la ventanilla hacia la entrada del bar en donde la pequeña morena estaba saltando a los brazos de una mujer… muy alegre y sonriendo, La mamá, supuso- No quiero que pienses que eso está bien Santana, los amoríos entre personas del mismo sexo son solo farsas… el amor no existe para ellos y jamás lo hará por el simple hecho de que eso es contra la naturaleza- Su padre encendió el auto y eso hizo que la niña que abrazaba a la mujer se fijara en Santana, sus miradas se conectaron, fue algo mágico, no, más que eso, fue algo inolvidable, un sentimiento mutuo que despertó dentro del cuerpo de ambas, un pequeño choque eléctrico que les mostró la felicidad pura, algo que no mentía, lo que sentía la latina no era farsa, no era un engaño, no era un espejismo o una ilusión que nace y muere en el mismo segundo, era real y único. A pesar de que solo tenía 10 años, y toda una vida por delante para enamorarse y desilusionarse, para confiar y desconfiar, para sonreír y llorar, ella vio muchas veces el amor en diferentes personas, desconocidos que paseaban por su parque preferido, el novio de su profesora, sus mismos padres y abuelos, también su hermano mayor Kevin… pero sentirlo? No, bueno… no hasta ese momento, claro. Jamás pensó que sentirlo sería Mil veces mejor que verlo en las personas que ama, jamás creyó que su corazón podría latir más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía cuando su padre la retaba, pero sí, lo hizo y lo hizo cuando los grandes orbes marrones se posaron en los de ella, vio ese brillo especial en ellos, vio una infinita felicidad y sintió ganas de vivir, ganas de demostrarle a personas como su padre que el amor entre personas del mismo sexo sí existe y no es un farsa… es tan real como el amor entre el hombre y la mujer, tan real como amor entre padres e hijos, tan real como… como este mundo.

Santana buscaba ser aceptada en ese mundo, ser el orgullo de su familia, ser feliz y completar sus sueños, era una chica muy madura para su edad y eso traía cosas buenas y malas para con sus padres.

Lo malo:

Santana era una niña que quería ser más libre en cuanto a sus decisiones, pero obviamente para sus padres eso no estaba en discusión porque aun era una niña pequeña y ella lo sabía, pero eso no le impedía ser lo tan rebelde que era.

Lo bueno:

Santana entendía todo sobre el amor y eso implicaba las cosas más dolorosas que pueden ocurrir a causa de este. Por ello su madre, que aunque sea una persona muy abierta con su familia, no lograba nunca encontrar las palabras exactas para explicarle las demostraciones de cariño que las parejas pueden tener, o como ella lo llama, el sexo, sí, sabe mucho de él, sabe la diferencia que hay ente Hacer el amor y tener sexo, hacer el amor, como ella suponía que sus padres hacían pero no se quería imaginar, se da en las personas que se aman mucho y necesitan demostrarlo de otra manera que no sean solo besos, frases de amor u objetos tales como peluches, bombones o rosas y tener sexo es algo que se da en otras que apenas y se conocen, como por ejemplo, la primera vez que su hermano tuvo sexo, y esto lo sabe porque él se lo contó a su novia una noche en la que tenia insomnio y andaba vagando por la casa, que fue en su segundo año en el instituto con una porrista y fue cuando ella necesitaba ganar en el baile de graduación ya que él era el jugador más popular de toda la escuela y tener sexo con él le servía, claro que luego de acostarse se entero de que era virgen y eso la puso mal porque le hizo acordar a su primera vez, que fue el año anterior, en el armario del conserje con un chico del equipo de Jockey, que mas bien era el amigo de su hermano, y que éste la obligo a estar con ese chico ya que le dijo de que la primera vez con él sería estar en lo más alto de la pirámide social. Realmente se arrepentía de habérselo sacado de esa manera y que si fuera por ella se la devolvería, pero eso ambos sabían, era imposible. Luego de escuchar esa conversación que mantuvo con su novia, Santana no lo puedo evitar y entró corriendo a la habitación y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano llorando…

-Kevin, júrame que nunca me harás eso…- decía llorando y aferrándose cada vez mas fuerte al su cuello, Kevin miró a su novia confundido y ella solo sonrió

-los dejaré solos- susurro antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta

-a que te refieres?- Kevin se separo un poco de su hermanita y la miro a los ojos

-No quiero que un día me obligues a estar con tus amigos solo por la popularidad- Kevin la miro fijamente arrugando el entrecejo

-Ho! Rayos Santana ¿estuviste escuchando detrás de las puertas?- la pequeña latina se avergonzó mucho y bajo su cabeza

-Lo siento es que no podía dormir…- Kevin levanto la mirada de su hermanita y le sonrió para luego darle un beso en la nariz

-creo que mamá ya te lo dijo o tu ya lo habías escuchado antes pero quiero que sepas algo para que te quede grabado en la cabecita que tienes- El chico tomó aire y colocó a su hermanita sobre sus piernas- El amor es algo hermoso, no se puede explicar con palabras lo hermoso que es, yo lo descubrí recién hace tan solo un año cuando conocí a Sophie, es incierto. Sería como- pensaba mientras colocaba sus dedos en la barbilla y miraba hacia el techo- un rayo- Santana arrugó el entrecejo confundida

-¿Por qué un rayo?-

- porque no sabes cuándo ni dónde caerá hasta que cae… - le sonrió abiertamente- tienes que disfrutar de la vida ¿sí? No estés pendiente de tu futuro amor, te tocará cuando sea el momento- Santana asintió- perder la virginidad es un paso que te convertirá en mujer y a pesar de que me duele el tan solo pensar que alguien te toque por primera vez, y también me de rabia, tengo que dejarte libre, jamás te obligaré a estar con alguien que tu no quieras pero también debo explicarte que cuando quieras deshacerte de tu virginidad, no sea a las apuradas porque no soportas ser "menos" mujer que otras, tiene que ser con alguien especial, que te ame con la misma, o con mayor, intensidad con la que lo amas tu, pero por sobre todo él tiene que ser quién tu elijas… no te preocupes por el futuro, no pienses si él será para toda tu vida o si solo por ese año escolar, solo disfrútalo y procura ver sus ojos-

-¿sus ojos?- preguntó confundida

-así es… si ves que sus ojos brillan cuando te ve, es porque no es algo de solo una noche…

Y fue ahí cuando Santana recordó, ya acostada en su cama mientras miraba el techo como si fuera un muy entretenido programa de televisión, como en el contacto visual que hizo con la morena los ojos de esta brillaron como si de unas estrellas se tratasen, eso hizo sonreír a la pequeña porque, después de ya casi un año de mantener esa conversación emotiva con su hermano, supo que él tenía razón, tenía razón en cada palabra que dijo, en cada descripción del amor que esa noche le dio. Pero se equivoco en algo… siempre supo que era diferente, que el amor la iba a tratar de manera diferente, sabía que iba a ser complicado y mas para ella, sí él se equivocó siempre pensó que el futuro de su hermanita estaba encadenado a estar con un hombre y tener una familia grande y ser el orgullo de su padre… Y ella lo quiere sí, ser el orgullo de su padre es su mayor sueño pero sabe que no lo puede ser, sabe que desde que miro con otros ojos a la niña que se sentaba al lado de ella en ese día nublado en la que los niños del jardín estaban haciendo un retrato de la persona a la que mas aman, y sí, ella dibujo a su hermano, se iba a complicar todo. Porque ella nunca iba a ser aceptada por su padre, nunca iba a ser el orgullo de su familia y todo por mirar a las chicas con otros ojos, mmm… Otros ojos… eso ella aun no lo confirmaba del todo, y aunque estaba 70% segura, siempre en su pequeño cuerpo albergaban las dudas.

Tocaron la puerta y los pensamientos, las dudas, los recuerdos, quedaron en el olvido, porque ella siempre deja las cosas que pasan en su cabeza cuando la realidad la trae con un fuerte golpe a la tierra.

-Adelante- dijo sentándose en la cama y planchándose con las manos la remera

-Hola princesa- Saludo Sophie, al entrar en la habitación, con una gran sonrisa- ¿está todo bien?- preguntaba mientras marcaba sus pasos hasta la cama- tu mamá me dijo que llegaste algo rara del bar y sólo te encerraste en tu cuarto- Santana solo jugaba nerviosa con sus manos y las miraba con evidente preocupación, Sophie, en cambio, buscaba entre la oscuridad los ojos de la pequeña pero le era casi imposible porque estos no la miraban directamente- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea y que siempre estaré para ti como una hermana- Sophie sonrió. "como una hermana" se dijo para sí misma, sí, la hermana que nunca tuvo, eso fue siempre Sophie para ella y cuando llegue, todos esperan que no pero uno nunca sabe, el momento en el que su hermano se separe de Sophie por diferentes motivos, la familia y en especial ella, va a estar encadenada a la chica, porque ya forma parte de la familia y Santana lo ve, lo ve en los ojos de su padre, ganó otra hija más, la hija mayor que le enseñara cosas a la pequeña de 10 años y que jamás pudo tener, su madre, en cambio, tenía otra boca que alimentar, y una familia mas grande, claro que ella estaba feliz de no tener que enseñarle cosas de la vida a Sophie y esa es una de las razones por las que no quiere tener más hijos… no sabe como mostrarle la realidad a un simple pequeño, no sabe como decirle que la vida no es como en los cuentos de hadas, no sabe cómo explicarle que el amor no es fácil. Pero por suerte Santana lo entendió rápido… el amor no es nada fácil, lo vio en películas, en su familia misma, en las familias de sus amigas, en muchos lados y está feliz porque, de tanto leer novelas de amor, poemas, y cualquier tipo de texto literario que recite a la perfección lo que es el estar enamorado y las cosas insensatas que te hace hacer, ella sabe que lo encontró, lo encontró en el brillo de aquellos orbes marrones que vagaban por la ciudad de L.A, lo encontró en la persona que sabía desde que miró con otros ojos a la figura "la mujer", eso le iba a traer complicaciones pero su madre un día lo dijo… El amor es un campo de batalla y si ella misma tenía que matar por tener a esa pequeña junto a ella, lo haría.

Estaba divagando nuevamente y dejo a la espera de una sensata respuesta a su cuñada que la miraba expectante…

-Es solo que…- No, no era el momento, al menos no ahora, sí, le contaba todo tipo de cosas a ella pero esto es muy diferente, esto es algo arriesgado, ni ella sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Sophie… ¿se iba a ir corriendo espantada? ¿La perdería para siempre? ¿Dejaría de hablarle? ¿Dejaría a Kevin por…. Asco a su familia? ¿Le iría a contar a su familia lo que ella le contase? Y fue ahí cuando se dijo que definitivamente no era el momento de hablar, no aun- es sólo que me enteré de que Paramore venía a L.A y como mi papá no sabe que me gusta esa banda que es más para chicos más grandes, no le puedo pedir que me lleve a verla, ya que no sé cómo reaccionará al enterarse- la miró a los ojos, se le daba muy bien mentir, lo hacía desde hace ya varios años y siempre le creían, claro que mentía si la situación lo requería.

-bueno… Paramore me gusta mucho ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verla juntas y luego del concierto le dices a tu padre que te gusta? Yo puedo estar cuando le digas y si veo que duda o algo, yo intervengo- Esa sería una grandiosa idea… claro si en vez de la noticia de Paramore sea la noticia de que "es diferente" como dice su padre. Sophie la iba a ayudar en lo que fuese, siempre iba a estar para ella como hermana- ¿quieres?- pregunto ante la duda infaltable en los ojos de la pequeña latina, esta asintió sonriendo y ambas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

Luego de que Sophie se fue de su cuarto con la excusa de que ayudaría a su madre a cocinar, Santana volvió a tumbarse en la cama y cerrando los ojos la imagen de la niña volvió y lo que más deseó fue volverla a ver…

**N/A: Hola chicos… acá volví como una nueva historia de amor pezberry… espero que les guste, así que dejen Reviews comentando que es lo que creen que pasará con la relación de estas dos pequeñas de 10 años… denme muchas ideas asi me inspiro y escribo más seguido y cosas interesantes y dramáticas… saludos y besitos!**

**Cecy :3 **


	2. Fantasma del pasado

Capitulo 2:

Fantasma del Pasado…

El primer día de clases había comenzado, nada nuevo ni divertido por lo que Santana debía de emocionarse… nuevo instituto, nuevos amigos, nuevas experiencias que llenarían de distinta forma toda su vida… Ya había pasado 2 años desde que la pequeña latina había visto el amor compenetrado en una sola persona, algo que ella creía imposible, por supuesto, y como no creer teniendo a los padres que tenía.

William McKinley High School era el instituto de Ohio, lugar al que se mudó luego del encuentro, de AQUÉL encuentro en el que sintió, por primera vez, como se ponía nerviosa, como el mundo comenzaba a temblar como si un terremoto estuviera azotándola, como se perdió en esos ojos… sí, en esos ojos, esos ojos que le mostraban la felicidad, esos ojos que la miraban con la misma intensidad y que no quería dejar de ver. Ése encuentro fue la que la mandó a ella y a su familia a Ohio, porque después de que su padre vio a esos, tan adorables, al menos para ella, hombres que se transmitían su amor, obligó a toda su familia a empacar a los pocos meses.

Santana tomaba su ropa y la acomodaba en silencio mientras algunas, muchas, lágrimas mudas recorrían sus majillas, ella no quería irse, no quería perder las esperanzas, porque sí, las tenía, las únicas esperanzas que tenía de verla… de volver a verla a ella… a su pequeña estrella, como la había apodado ya que sus ojos no dejaban de brillar de felicidad. Para su pequeña estrella sería totalmente fácil… un día, luego del instituto, llegar a su casa y confesarles a sus padres que ella también sentía ese hormigueo en su pancita cuando veía los ojos de aquella mujer que le atraía, su pequeña estrella no sentiría miedo en ese momento, su pequeña estrella sí sería el orgullo de sus padres… Santana no. Para ella era todo mil veces más complicado. Las únicas palabras, que eran escupidas con tal desprecio que te daba miedo, que podía oír eran las de su padre que se encontraba en la planta baja "_Nos han invadido! Son como alienígena! Los veo por todos lados, esos malditos gays son una plaga, algo asqueroso y tienen una enfermedad en la cabeza que podrían contagiar a mi familia… a mí! Debemos irnos de L.A. debemos irnos pronto antes de que terminemos siendo como ellos" _ Lo odiaba, lo odiaba profundamente, no quería ser como él, no quería odiarlos a ellos por ser… ¿diferentes? Esa era la palabra correcta? No… definitivamente diferentes no son, son iguales a nosotros pero con diferente gusto, todos somos iguales, nadie es mejor que nadie ni siquiera él, ni siquiera el hombre que gritaba "_Están enfermos" _ como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya cansada de los delirios del hombre, Santana tiró a remera que trataba de doblar prolijamente y dio tres zancadas para terminar frente a la puerta de su habitación y cerrarla con fuerza, fuerza que hasta ella desconocía, pero no le importaba lo que su padre piense de esa actitud, no le importa que la castiguen… Ya lo están haciendo, alejándola de su… pequeña estrella.

Ajena a todo lo que ocurría en la ciudad de Ohio, Santana López llevaba sus nuevos libros de Matemáticas abrazados a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello, perdida en sus pensamientos recordaba aquél día en el que llego a ese lugar, y a pesar de haberlo hecho hace ya 1 año atrás, ese era su primer día en WMHS. Su padre la obligó a estar en su casa encerrada mientras él miraba a los alrededores e investigaba cada instituto, no quería que ningún Gay en el estado de Lima Ohio se le acercara "contagiándola de su enfermedad". Pero un día su hermano Kevin tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermanita y con una gran sonrisa le dijo que iniciaría las clases dentro de 5 días en un instituto aprobado por su madre, así que, ella pensó, no debía de ser tan malo ya que lo eligió precisamente su madre que es muy despistada… de seguro con algún compañerito o compañerita con otro gusto se iba a encontrar.

Lo sabía, sabía que no se equivocaría cuando dijo eso hace 5 días atrás, lo supo desde que miro las afueras de aquel pintoresco instituto… porque se sentía libre, sentía que podía desprender sus alas y por fin ser libre de la prisión en la que estuvo un año, ese lugar la hacia sentir bien, despreocupada… aceptada, sí, por fin Santana se sentía aceptada y lo sintió aun más cuando, yendo para su casillero, vio a dos chicos, en frente de este, tomados de la mano. Pero estas manos no estaban quietas, sus pulgares se movían sobre la notable suave piel del de cara mas aniñada, subían y bajaban, por los mismos o distintos lugares, la piel del otro se volvía de gallina y sin previo aviso Santana notó que sus propias manos estaba entrelazadas entre sí y seguían cada caricia que la… ¿pareja? Propinaba sobre su propia piel. Dejando de divagar, se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y miró, por primera vez, su casillero, ese casillero que la acompañaría hasta que el momento de graduarse llegara, miró el código y lo introdujo con facilidad haciendo presión en el lugar justo para abrirlo, cosa que pasó sin mayores complicaciones…

-Nadie le gana a Santana- dijo más para sí que para un par de oídos, que sin mucho esfuerzo logró escuchar, que se encontraban detrás de ella

-Wow! Se nota que ya has tratado con uno como estos… ¿no Santana?-repitió el nombre con una dulce vos y una sonrisa pintada, Paralizada y un poco confundida la latina se giró, aun pensando en cómo sabía su nombre, y vio a uno de los chicos, que se acariciaban hace solo minutos, frente a sus narices, era el más pequeño de cuerpo y cara, para ser más específica-Que mal educado que soy- tomó con su mano izquierda todos los grandes manuales que llevaba en ambas y le extendió la que tenía libre- Soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel, pero tan sólo dime Kurt- dijo más sonriente que antes, si era posible. "_Dios! Si sigue sonriendo así… creeré que es el actor que hizo del Guasón" _pensó conteniendo la risa.

-Aunque creo que ya lo sabes- tomó su mano- soy Santana López- le sonrió amigablemente

-eres latina?- Kurt le tiró suavemente de la mano atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo y entrecerraba los ojos proyectando toda su atención en el rostro de la pequeña

-sí, Mis abuelos son de Puerto Rico y mis tíos de Chile ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Lo miró extrañada aunque ya sabía las posibles respuestas

-por tres cosas- soltó por fin el agarre y comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos- primero, tu color de piel, segundo, tu acento y tercero, tu apellido- sonrió satisfecho y Santana le devolvió la sonrisa- y tu nombre… - dejó la frase en el aire como si estuviera esperando que la chica dijera algo, lo cual hizo

-¿Qué pasa con mi nombre?- preguntó extrañada

-es de origen Español- Santana se limitó a asentir recuperando la sonrisa- como veo que eres nueva, déjame mostrarte el instituto ¿quieres?- el chico dio media vuelta y, volviendo a sostener los pesados manuales contra su pecho, le extendió el brazo para que se agarrara de él. La latina asintió y tomó su carpeta y el papel con los horarios para luego colgarse del brazo de Kurt.

-¿Cuál es la clase que te toca ahora?- pregunto el chico mirándola- yo tengo una hora libre- aportó sonriente.

-mmm…- Santana vio el papel- Historia- miró a Kurt y rio al ver la cara de asco que le había puesto- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿te gusta historia?- la miró incrédulo

-sí, me parece interesante saber lo que pasó en épocas antiguas ¿a ti no?- preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta

-no, de hecho prefiero vivir en el ahora y olvidar el pasado, es muy triste el saber que antes si eras Gay te mataban- inmediatamente su rostro denotó tristeza

-espera un minuto… -Santana se paró en seco sorprendiendo al chico- Sabía que eras Gay!- la pequeña lo señalo con su dedo índice y sonrió. Kurt la miró incrédula y luego se echó a reír, cosa que extraño a la latina- ¿dije o hice algo que te cause tanta risa?- Santana veía como los ojos de Kurt e llenaban de lágrimas por culpa de la risa

-no… no me digas…- el chico no podía para de reír- ¿no te has dado cuenta cuando me viste con mi novio?- preguntó cuando ya estaba medianamente recuperado. Santana enrojeció "_Ho sí, te ha visto. Que poco disimulada eres López"_

-Creí que no te habías… -

-Percatado de que nos habías visto? De que repentinamente tus manos se tomaron entre si y que eso fue lo que te hizo despertar, del lugar que sea en el que estabas, para que luego te dieras vuelta y siguieras con tus cosas?- el chico la tomó nuevamente y siguieron caminando

-bueno…-

-qué clase de persona reacciona así cuando ve a dos chicos del mismo sexo tomándose con mucho amor sus manos?- Santana bajó la cabeza.

-Alguien diferente a los demás- pensó en voz alta. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando sintió como un brusco Kurt la apartaba del bullicio y la llevaba a lo que parecía un aula vacía- Kurt que…?-

-a que te refieres con "alguien diferente"- La miró expectante, esta solo le limito a bajar la mirada

-es... es que… -

-escucha, sé que nos acabamos de conocer Santana, pero yo o cualquier miembro de este patético Instituto te puede decir que soy una persona confiable, puedes decirme lo que sea, lo que quieras, yo soy Gay y esta escuela lo acepto más rápido de lo que lo hizo mi familia y eso a mi me dolió porque, precisamente, es mi familia- el chico se la quedó mirando, esperando que algo salga de aquellos labios, tan solo esperando.

-Kurt…- la pequeña levanto la mirada- no estoy lista ¿sí? Sé que más o menos tienes una idea de lo que pasa pero… no, lo siento, aun no puedo- sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas dolorosas

-San, no te pongas así… - Kurt dio unos dos pasos para evitar que ella salga de ahí, dos pasos que hizo que la latina salga asustada de allí dejando a su acompañante inmóvil.

Santana cerró los ojos evitando que las lágrimas cayeran, sabía que el chico era bueno, pero… ¿era lo suficientemente bueno como para guardar tal secreto? No lo creía, lo dudaba ¿Por qué guardaría ese secreto tan jugoso? Un secreto ajeno su vida, un secreto de una persona que hacía solo minutos conoció, un secreto que podía herir a más de una persona… Sus pensamientos y preguntas fueron interrumpidos cuando, al salir del establecimiento hacia las afueras de WMHS, Santana chocó con una persona y cayó al suelo.

-¡Ho lo siento!- unas manos suaves y delicadas la tomaron por sorpresa, estas de un dulce tirón levantó a la latina que aun sentía que, a consecuencia de la caída, había golpeado su cabeza contra el piso y ahora le dolía horrores; como acto reflejo, una vez de pie llevo una de sus manos a su nuca y un casi inaudible quejido salió de sus labios- Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada. Santana aun seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-S… Sí, eso creo, me duele la cabeza- Suspiró e inmediatamente quiso abrir los ojos para observar a la dueña de tan dulce voz… Y se quedó petrificada

-Vamos a la enfermería- la chica trató de tomar el brazo de Santana pero esta, más rápida, esquivó la mano y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para, nuevamente, quedar como estatua. "_No puede ser... no, no puede ser ella.. no puede… no puede estar acá en Ohio, hay miles de lugares o institutos en los que podía estar y justo está acá, después de dos años, hablándome, mirándome, frente a mí, frente a mis ojo. Bueno Santana, cálmate… es solo una niña, una niña morena, con ojos de ensueño, voz angelical, cabello tan negro como la noche y brilloso como un reflector de Broadway. Okey ya se te pudrió el cerebro"_-Escucha, pereces nueva, déjame que te ayude… mi nombre es…-

-Santana!- escuchó una voz conocida, jamás creyó que en ese momento esa persona llegaría para rescatarla

-K… Kurt- Se dio la vuelta cuando sintió que el chico le tomó del hombro, se notaba cansado como si hubiera corrido una maratón-¿por qué estás cansado y colorado?- pregunto entre divertida y extrañada

-estas de chiste? Te… te estuve persiguiendo desde que saliste del aula- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

-Parece que se conocen- dio la chica sonriente. Santana se había olvidado de su presencia y automáticamente al escucharla, se tensó

-Sí, Sí Rach… ella es nueva- dijo Kurt señalándola

-Soy Rachel- extendió su mano en forma de salud como Kurt había hecho hace minutos atrás- Rachel Berry- "_Un nombre perfecto para una persona perfecta" _La latina le devolvió el saludo y se sonrojó al sentir el contacto.

-Yo… Yo soy… -

-Santana, lo sé- La morena sonrió

-López- aclaró Kurt

-Wow! Eres… ¿latina?- pregunto asombrada separando sus mano. Santana sólo se limitó a asentir- te dije Kurt, te dije que algún día iban a venir extranjeros- dijo sonriente… "_Esa sonrisa me mata" _Pensó.

-No, no soy de exterior, nací en Nueva York, mis parientes son de otros lugares- le devolvió la mis mas sonrisa ya un poco más relajada.

-Ho! Bueno chicos, los dejo para que hablen… ha! Kurt- se dirigió al chico- Llévala a la enfermería, se dio un golpe duro- le guiñó el ojo a la latina haciendo que está nuevamente se sonroje- Adiós- saludo a ambos chicos con la mano y se fue caminando, perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas que salían de sus aulas

-¿San?- Kurt la saco de sus pensamientos- vámonos de aquí- dijo una vez que obtuvo la mirada de la latina

-a donde?- pregunto dejándose llevar por el chico

-A la tortura más grande que pudiste haber elegido…. Historia- Santana rio al ver la cara de Kurt- de que te ríes?-

-de tu cara y te tengo que agradecer- la niña lo miro

-por qué?- pregunto interesado

"_Por aparecer antes de que comience a llorar al recordarla? Por aparecerte antes de que me tire en sus brazos? Antes de que, por culpa de mis impulsos, la bese son desesperación? Escúchate López! Parece una adolescente enamorada, déjate de estupideces… Bueno no son estupideces enamorada… no si lo estoy, pero adolescente se puede decir que soy. Ya deja de divagar y respóndele al pobre chico"_

-porque me sacaste una sonrisa- "_Bien! Mentiste! Eso es bueno. No lo creo, no es sano mentir. Pero tampoco puedes decirle la verdad y menos si apenas lo conoces" _

-Santana… no agradezcas, somos amigos no?- la niña solo se limitó a asentir sonriente

-Lo somos-

**N/A: Hola chicos! Lamento la demora… espero que les haya gustado este capi en donde por fin se muestra quien es la niña de ojos marrones que trae loca a Santana, aunque creo que ya saben quién es jaja… bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y por fis dejen Reviews contándome que les pareció y que les gustaría que pase o que piensan que va a pasar, cualquier idea es aceptada :D Felices Pascuas para todos**

**Cecy**


	3. ¿Estás dentro?

Capitulo 3:

¿Estás dentro?

Luego de un largo y agotador día de escuela, Santana llegó a su casa. Abrió la puerta de entrada, luego de cerrarla largó un fuerte suspiro que se hizo notar en toda la casa López y dejó a un lado del sillón su pesada mochila, ya con varios libros y bastantes apuntes dentro.

-Hija ¿eres tu?- preguntó Sandra apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina, la latina se limitó a sonreírle forzosamente para luego echarse bruscamente sobre el sofá que emitió un quejido ante el impacto haciéndolo mover unos centímetros hacia atrás- te he dicho que no te desplomes así, rayas el piso y además rompes el valioso sillón- comentó mientras en sus manos descansaba un plato de vidrio azulado y brilloso- ¿Qué tal el primer día de escuela?- sus pies comenzaron a avanzar haciendo acto de presencia en el piso de madera recién lustrado y limpio, que pertenecía a la decoración del living. Tomó asiento junto a su hija notando el evidente cansancio que sus ojos desprendían.

-Más duro de lo que esperaba- respondió alzando una de sus traviesas cejas y moviendo sus labios en una media sonrisa amarga haciendo que un pequeño pocito en su mejilla izquierda apareciera frente a las pupilas negras de su madre.

-¿Más duro? Amor… sólo tienes 12 años, no creo que sea tan duro… - Sandra dejo la oración en el aire permitiendo que se consumiese por completo al ver la acción que su hija ejecutaba. Santana, que luego de un suspiro pesado que solo quería callar la voz retumbante de su madre y así demostrarle que estaba en un error al pesar que por ser una niña de 12 años la vida no te trataba duramente, cambió su posición para poder tomar su mochila y sacar todo su contenido, esparciéndolo por toda la pequeña mesa de café.

-Llegue tarde a la clase de Historia por lo que solo tuve una hora de las dos que me tocaba- dijo tomando unas hojas y entregándosela a la madre- el viernes hay un examen de principio de año y esas tres fotocopias las tengo que guardar para estudiarlas en solamente 4 días, más, claro, tres hojas de carpeta que son apuntes que tome en solo una hora- Su madre abrió los ojos exageradamente y la latina sonrió para sus adentros- luego de historia, fui a la de matemática- agregó sacando todas los papeles de las manos de su madre para suplantarlo por un libro de más de, supuso, 400 hojas en donde las manos frías y morenas de Santana se posaron para abrir las páginas marcadas- en esa clase, que fueron dos horas, no tome apuntes pero hice bastantes ejercicios, tantos que ya me duele la cabeza- agregó recordando el golpe que poco tuvo que ver con los números- para la clase de mañana tengo que hacer los ejercicios de 7 páginas diferentes para, aunque sea, acercarme a los temas que los chicos están viendo, todo por culpa de "mi año sabático"- Sandra hizo una mueca nada agradable al recordarlo- como sea… -volvió al tema dejando de lado el libro y colocando unas cuantas hojas más sobre el regazo de su madre- luego tuve receso ya que me fui a almorzar y después de una hora volví para enfrentarme a la hora más aburrida de mi vida… Estudio de la Tierra Humana- su madre frunció el ceño- sí, lo sé, extraño, pero ni modo… también tengo algunos dibujos e investigaciones que hacer y por último tuve dos horas de Español, esa fue la mejor materia del día ya que, gracias a mis raíces- Sandra sonrió- estoy más adelantada que el grupo por lo que creo que Español será la única que apruebe este año- Santana sonrió pero esta vez sinceramente- no es fácil ser yo- Su madre largo una sonora carcajada.

-ya crecerás y pedirás de nuevo tener 12 años, pero mientras tanto, deja de exagerar las cosas, son solo unos estúpidos ejercicios, tú ahora dedícate a estudiar que yo debo seguir con los quehaceres de la casa- Sandra le dio un dulce beso en su frente, devolvió las hojas a su lugar y se levanto del sillón ante la atónita mirada de su hija

-Te acabo de mostrar la cantidad de cosas que tengo para hacer ¿y tu sólo te ries de mi?- preguntó incrédula

-no me rió de ti, me rio contigo- aclaró caminando hasta la cocina sin voltear.

-yo no me estoy riendo- dijo seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-no, pero lo harás cuando recuerdes este momento- Sandra rio desde la cocina, Santana sólo se limitó a ignorarla.

Luego de horas y horas… y horas de estudio, la latina dejó de lado aquellas historias sangrientas que relataban la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial, aquellos pequeños números que ya eran un dolor de cabeza y aquellos dibujos sobre la comparación entre cómo era la tierra antes de que el hombre la arruinara, para centrarse en su vida, en que era lo que quería ser, en cómo llegaría a eso, en los años que faltaban para dejar Ohio e irse a otra parte, en independizarse… Luego comenzó a divagar "que raro" se dijo así misma, una cosa llevó a la otra… se preguntaba como estaría ella… se preguntaba si le había dado una buena ¿primera? Impresión ¿se podría llamar primera impresión? porque aun no olvida como esos ojasos marrones se posaron en ella hace dos años atrás "¿se acordará de mi?" volvió a hablar consigo misma "yo no la he olvidado… está tatuada en mi alma, es imposible borrarla. No Santana, es difícil pero no imposible. Aff… otra vez me interrumpes. Soy parte de ti, te hago ver las cosas como realmente soy. Ja! Ahora osas llamarte "realista"? Si quieres decirme que soy realista, puedes hacerlo. Eres negativa, eres la Santana negativa. No, soy la Santana realista, estoy aquí para que tu caída a la realidad no sea tan fuerte. Prefiero golpearme duro pero seguir soñado. Si sueñas mucho, te golpeas fuerte, si te golpeas fuerte te lastimas, si te lastimas te duele y si te duele a mi me duele… ¿comprendes? ¿Todo esto sería para que tú no salgas lastimada?. Exacto. Eres muy directa y me enriedas demasiado con tus palabras. Soy Realista, directa, enrriedo a las personas… nada de lo que dices me molesta… todo lo contrario…"

- Siento que me estoy volviendo loca cada segundo que hablo con mi otro "yo"- hablo por lo bajo

-San!- llamó su madre desde la planta baja- teléfono- la latina se levantó pesadamente de su cama que estaba adornada por almohadones rojos y negros, empapelado gris con pequeñas flores en negro y un tapiz circular en el centro de la habitación de color Fucsia y negro. Varias fotos adornaban la pared izquierda, en casi todas estaba ella con su hermano, mamá, papá, y con Sophie, novia que su hermano tuvo que dejar en L.A. pero con la cual se habla todas las noches, en diferentes ambientes. En todas sonreía, en todas sus dientes se podían ver, en todas sus pequeños hoyuelos hacían actos de presencia, sí ella sonreía, porque tení 9, luego cuando cumplió los 10 esas sonrisas dejaron de ser sinceras, se convirtieron en algo más forzado por ver lo que era el mundo en realidad, por ver aquella reacción en su padre, por ver esa demostración de cariño que dos personas del mismo sexo tenían, por verla y sentir cosas nuevas… por descubrir que jamás podría tenerla.

Ignoró una vez más aquellas imágenes que la torturaban al recordar lo feliz que era. Bajo las escaleras como si sus piernas le pesaran una tonelada cada una y se dirigió arrastrando sus pies hacia su madre sonriente.

Tomó el teléfono mientras un gran bostezo salía de sus adentros y estiraba su cuerpo como si estuviera comprimido en una pequeña caja hace años…

-¿Hola?- Preguntó con la voz cansada

-¿Santana?- dijo una voz completamente desconocida del otro lado que hizo que la latina arrugue su entrecejo

-sí- acomodándose en el sillón

-Wow Kurt! Me dijiste que no era muy sociable pero jamás me dijiste que era cortante- dijo la voz algo sorprendida.

-¿Kurt? Disculpa… ¿conoces a Kurt?- preguntó Santana sorprendida. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un ruido extraño y luego la voz del nuevo amigo de la latina hizo acto de presencia…

-¿Santana?-

-¿Kurt? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Lo siento, esa fue Mercedes, es que quería saber porque había llegado, por primera vez, tarde a mi clase… ¿estás ocupada o algo? Me gustaría que los conozcas-

-¿Los?-

-Ho! Es que está Blaine aquí, bueno, no aquí si no en la cocina-

-¿Y Blaine es…?-

-Ho Por dios! Kurt… Quieres integrarla pero ni siquiera le has hablado de tu novio…¿Al menos sabe que eres Gay?-

-Sí, lo sabe, pero desconocía su nombre… ¿podemos concentrarnos de nuevo?- Se notaba cansado ya del tema

**FLASH BACK…**

_Kurt llego a su casa con una gran sonrisa, pues se encontraría con su novio esa misma tarde. El día en la escuela había sido muy particular, sí Santana había sacado a Kurt de su monótono día, sorprendiéndolo con esa inocencia que tenía, y esos ojos perdidos en las grandes paredes de WMHS. _

_-¿largo día?- interrumpió su mutismo la voz muy dulce de Blaine que lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto con una media sonrisa marcada en sus labios. Kurt, que había dejado su morral sobre la suavidad de su colcha, le sonrió abiertamente y camino hasta poder abrazarlo por los hombros y robarle ese beso que te deja sin aliento al demostrarte el amor que posee._

_-Sí, pero tu presencia cura cualquier día malo- _

_-entonces fue malo… -confirmo tomándolo por la cintura _

_-no, fue un día particular, pero no malo- suspiró _

_-¿esto tiene que ver lo la niña nueva?- _

_-¿Qué tanto sabes de ella?- preguntó extrañado soltándolo y alejándolo levemente_

_-tranquilo-sonrió y aun sin soltarlo le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz- sé que es nueva y que estuviste hablando con ella, nada más. Yo debería estar celoso ¿no te parece? Tú hablas con una chica nueva mientras que yo me entero de su existencia por labios de otra persona…-_

_-primero, no tienes porque ponerte celoso ya que soy sólo tuyo y tu más que nadie lo sabe ¿no?- _

_- es cierto- sonrió _

_- segundo, ¿desde cuándo le haces caso a los labios de otras personas?- preguntó extrañado retomando la posición inicial_

_-bueno… -_

_-desde que esos labios pertenecen a tu mejor amiga, Kurt- dijo la voz de Mercedes que hacia acto de presencia en la habitación del chico._

_-¿de dónde rayos vienes?- preguntó extrañado_

_-bueno, no es la primera vez que me cuelo en tu casa- respondió obviando la situación _

_- ¿Cómo es eso?- interrogó Blaine mirando a la pareja de amigos, Mercedes sólo se limitó a levantar los hombros._

_-¿Mercedes te contó lo de Santana?- _

_-así que se llama Santana ¿he?- dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja _

_-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Kurt salió de los brazos de su novio para poder mirar a los dos claramente- ¿Mercedes tu qué haces aquí? Blaine ¿desde cuándo te dan celos que Mercedes venga a mi casa?-_

_-Vine a visitarte- se defendió sentándose en la cama_

_-yo… bueno, no son celos, solo me gusta molestarte- respondió con una media sonrisa._

_-¿acaso estas celosa?- le preguntó el chico a su amiga ignorando la respuesta inmadura de su novio._

_-yo… los dejo solos- dijo este saliendo de la habitación- ¿quieren comer algo? Preparo cualquier cosa- sonrió tratando de calmar el ambiente, pero ambos chicos estaban sumergidos cada uno en la mirada del otro sin prestar atención- okey, lo tomare como un no- dicho eso salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí- _

_-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el chico provocando un sonoro suspiro en la morena _

_-es solo… lo siento por… entrar sin avisar- hizo una mueca de disgusto-_

_-Eso no me importa ahora… de todas formas me refería a que ocurre con Santana y cómo sabes de ella, No te he dicho nada de esa latina- Se sentó en su cama, más calmado, al lado de Mercedes que abrazaba a un almohadón._

_-Es que los vi… la acompañaste a la enfermería y luego a su clase, Kurt tu no acompañas a cualquiera a clase cuando ves que tu asistencia perfecta está en riesgo-_

_-¿Es para tanto? Sólo demoré 20 minutos- _

_-Lo siento ¿okey? No debí haberle dicho nada a Blaine… -_

_-Y él no debió haberte creído. Un momento- Kurt se levanto lentamente y sin hacer nada de ruido, y ante la atónita mirada de Mercedes, abrió la puerta bruscamente haciendo caer en el acto al suelo a un Blaine avergonzado- siempre igual- rodó los ojos conteniendo las ganas de sonreír al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas- Cómo iba diciendo… -Se volvió a Mercedes- Siento que ella es alguien especial, una persona en la que se puede confiar… -Kurt se muerde su labio inferior reprimiendo una sonrisa- creo… que es la persona que buscamos… -_

_-WOWOWOWO! Espera un segundo!- Su amiga morena se levanta escandalizada de la cama y lo señala con el dedo índice- quieres meter a nuestro grupo a una chica que apenas y conociste hoy?-_

_-Escucha Mer… sé que suena como una locura… -_

_-ES una locura- _

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Mer- dijo Blaine, aún acostado en el piso mirando la escena._

_-Cómo sea… es que… ¿alguna vez te pasó eso de… ver a una persona por primera vez y sentir que la conoces de otro lugar, sentir que ella es la solución a nuestros problemas… sentir que marcará una diferencia? – _

_-Un momento! ¿Quieres, entonces, hacer entrar a esa a nuestro grupo porque sientes que es alguien que conociste en otro lugar, momento o vida?- Arruga el entrecejo ante lo absurdo que eso suena_

_-Algo así pero… -_

_-Escucha Kurt, eres una magnífica persona y eso se ve en cada acto que quieres hacer… Pero no puedes invitar a alguien así porque sí a nuestro espacio, a nuestra familia… -_

_-¿Por qué no?- _

_-Porque… Primero, no sabes si a ella le gusta lo que hacemos. Segundo, no la conocemos ¿sabes lo que haría la rubia si se entera de que no la conocemos y la invitamos a nuestro mundo sabiendo los peligros de espías que corren por allí afuera? No, No, No, no quiero morir tan joven y quiero creer que ustedes tampoco. Tercero, es una niña ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿10?...- _

_-12- _

_-Okey somos solo dos años mayor que ella, aun asi es más chica- _

_-Creí que el Glee Club aceptaba a cualquiera, no importa su raza, ni idioma, ni creencias, ni gustos, ni edades- _

_-Y crees bien pero… -_

_-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos hablando de que porque es pequeña no puede?- Kurt, indignado se cruza de brazos mirando fijamente a su amiga- creí que te conocía Mercedes, pensé que me apoyarías… al igual que tu- miró a su novio_

_-Kurt- suspira la morena- Bien… que entre- ante lo dicho su amigo salta de la emoción aplaudiendo- pero… tenemos que conocerla- se señala a ella y a Blaine simultáneamente- tiene que mínimo saber algo de música-_

_-Si no sabe yo le enseño…- _

_-Prepárala para presentarse frente al Glee Club entero en una semana… tiene que dar una gran actuación, si no, olvídalo- Mercedes toma su móvil, se la notaba nerviosa ya que le temblaban las manos- Le diré a Quinn- suspiró pesadamente antes de pasarle por arriba al cuerpo, tendido en el suelo, de Blaine y así abandonar la habitación. _

_-¿Qué haces aun ahí?- Kurt arrugó el entrecejo._

_-Admiro tu belleza desde otro punto de vista… literalmente- le sonríe tiernamente sin poder apartar su mirada de la de su novio._

**FIN FLASH BACK…**

-Espera… entonces, ¿quieren que me una a su club?- Preguntó una atónita Santana.

-Así es- respondió sencillamente Blaine mientras le daba un sorbo a su Mochaccino exclusivo de Starbucks.

-Sólo si quieres… - Aclaró Kurt que sostenía la mano de su novio.

-Y si tienes el talento… ¿Lo tienes?- interrogó Mercedes con una mirada dura.

-Bu… Bueno… No lo sé-

-Quack!- dijo la morena haciendo sobresaltar a todos- Ya estas empezando con el pie izquierdo-

-¿Así?- Pregunto extrañada

-Lo primero que una estrella debe hacer para estar en el Glee Club es estar segura de sí misma… -

-Disculpa Mer, pero no soy ninguna estrella de ningún club… -

-Quack! Segundo error, todos los integrantes del Glee Club son estrellas… -

-Entonces… ¿estás insinuando de que estoy dentro de su club?-

-Cariño, estás adentro, o con un pie adentro- susurró eso último- desde que con Blaine y Quinn decidimos darte una oportunidad sin que te des cuenta- Sonríe con sorna.

-Esperen estoy confundida- Arruga el entrecejo agachando la mirada para fijarla en su vaso de Capuccino- ¿Quieren que entre estando dentro ya?-

-No. Queremos que audiciones en una semana frente al Glee Club… -

-Wowowowo! Alto! Apenas sé que significa el Glee Club y quieren que entre en él audicionando algo que no sé que es frente a gente que desconozco, apenas en una semana de entrar a una escuela nueva para mi, en un lugar nuevo?- dice rápidamente.

-Exacto- concuerdan Blaine y Mercedes- Para explicarte qué es una Glee Club y la importancia que tiene en nuestra escuela, ya que todos quieren audicionar pero casi nadie llega, y que es para nosotros, está Kurt. Él te entrenará esta semana- Termina Mercedes levantándose de su asiento- ¿Y? ¿Estás dentro o no Latina?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE… **

**Disculpen el extenso retraso en la publicación de este no tan largo capitulo :/ el próximo será subido pronto… Saludos!**


End file.
